Yarto-class MG10
|long_name=Yarto MG10 |othernames=MG10, Yarto-class |designer= |manufacturer=Hydephiilan Ship Manufacturing Corporation |operator= |type=Battleship |plane=Space |stat= |intro=''Designing'': 2010/05/10 Completion: 2010/06/26 |outro= |built=3 |planned=4 |active=3 |scuttled= |retired= |dismantled= |combat-killed= |combat-captured= |combat-missing= |diameter= |length=1.6 km |width=400 m |height=150 m |stargate= |bays=14 squad-fighter bays (underside) 2 large docking bays |entrance= |pods= |hull=Trinium Turbide |hullamt=60 hulls (700% refinement) |shield=Unspecified, relatively strong |appt= |sensor=''Long range'': 400 LY Short range: 250,000 km |target=Hyde Corporative Targetting System 1.0-class |navigation=Hydephiilan Class 1.0 NavSis |communication=''Long Range'': 600,000 LY Short Range: 60,000 km |computer=Hydephiilan Class 1.0 Computer-base (Crystal-based) |othersystems= |power=4 Sarti Solar Generator 1.00s 16 Sarti Solar Storage Facility 1.00s |complement=6 × 14 Yavinemot MPJC1s |passengers=700 temporary 100 long term |residents= |compactcrew= |crew= |crewhideable= |crewlist= |crew1= |crew1-= |engines=4 Heavy Artu-class V1 engines 4 Medium Artu-class V1 engines 7 Small Artu-class V1 engines |speed= |accel= |ftldrive=Hydephiilan Hyperdrive Class 1.0 |ftlspeed= |fltrange= |semicompactweapons=1 |cannons='Port & Starboard (each):' 4 quad-barrel Heavy Artillian Laser Cannons (Ext.) 8 double-barrel Medium Artillian Laser Cannons (Ext.) 30 single-barrel Medium Artillian Laser Cannons (Int.) Bow: 6 varreing Heavy Artillian Laser Cannons (Int.) Stern: 4 single-barrel medium Artillian Laser Cannons (Int.) |rockets= |missiles= |bombs= |other= |fullycompactweapon= |weapons= |W1= |W1x= |W1type= |W1ctrl= |W1caliber= |W1ammo= |W1stock= |W1feed= |W1vel= |W1dir=}} The Yarto-class MG10 Battleship, Yarto MG10, or Hyde-MGBB10, was the most powerfullest ship in The Hydephiilan galaxy. It was a ship designed, constructed and manufactured (?) by the Hydephiilan Senate. It was made from an incorporation of various Hydephiilan technologies, making it's advanced systems dominant over any criminal oppression. It was used for several roles, and capable of civilian control on unstable worlds, where crime rates are high, or there is a low standard of law and order. Characteristics Movement The ships, when in combat, would try to align themselves along the enemy vessle, allowing their side cannons to deal with enemy vessles effectively. However, if a ship was generally trying to avoid this posture, this vessle would remain firing forward, allowing for most of the heavy cannons to fire on them. Weapons Note that all laser cannons stated in this were Artilliant Laser Cannons This ship possesses a wide range of cannons needed to fulfill just the basic tasks of peace-keeping in Hydephiilo. Side flanks The side flanks host the main range of weaponary: *'4 quad Heavy Laser Cannons' on the exterior (two on top of two). *'8 double Medium Laser Cannons' on the exterior. *'30 Medium Laser Cannons' on the interior of the ship. The first of the 4 quad Heavy Laser Cannons on the side banks would be placed at the front, being able to defend half the front bank and all of the side bank. The last three would be placed considerabely close together near the back. While they would look to work in coalition, they generally target different areas. The back one normally defends some of the stern flank, while the front two concentrate on the forward and side bank. The double-medium cannons were spread out across the top of the ship, leaving the bottom of the ship totally vulnerable. They would sometimes group together, with groups of 2s or 3s firing on the same target, but are usually ordered to spam the enemy, so they just fire what's easiest to fire at, a very tactical decision. The interior cannons were spread across the lining of the ship, which, although limits the movement of their cannons, allows them as a unity to fire a wide range of targets. There was an air shield protecting the cannonns, since they were manned and openly available to access from the halls of the ship. Forward flank The bow of the ship was capable of firing an emmense amount of firepower, probably about 50% of the ship's capabilities. Not only did it fire the cannons designated to this bank, but some other side-banking cannons had the ability of firing forward (to a limited degree). *'2 double Heavy Laser Cannons' on the interior. *'2 Heavy Laser Cannons' on the exterior, fixed and long-range optimized. *'2 line-up-quad Heavy Laser Cannons' on the exterior (in that the cannons were lined up, rather than 2 on top of 2). The first two cannons were almost at the front of the ship, they were on the interior or the ship, again protected by air shields and free to access from other interior compartments. Although they had a limited firing flank (about 30 degrees each side), they were harder to pin-point when the shields were lowered, making their tactically disadvantage obsolete. The next 2 cannons were on the exterior of the ship, they were fitted cannons that could not rotate. They only fired forwards, in the direction the ship was facing, however these cannons were turbocharged, served excellent in long range combat and fired generally more oftern, in a distinct fire, delay, fire, delay, fire, delay (and so on) tpye pattern, which makes them a keen asset to battles. There was one on the top of the ship, and another one on the bottom. The next two cannons sat in the center of the ship, one raised up more than the other. allowing them to fire at exactly the same point in coalition. They also had a wide range of view, and could target almost any ship on the bow, starboard and port banks. Theses weapons were highly vulnerable and when the shields lowered, they were generally a prime and easy target for enemy weapons fire, however untill the shields were down they served a fine job as the mother cannons. Backward flank *'4 Medium Laser Cannons' on the interior. The stern medium interior cannons were exactly the same as the ones on the side flank, however they had a much wider range of view, about 60 degrees, allowing them full protection of the ship. Altogether, they were able to fire on the backward bank and half of the side banks. Bridge The Bridge to the MGBB10 is very spacious. It spans sevral meters across and is in a squared shape. The only place that the bridge is targettable from (to affect) is the front, which is host to a glass view port, usually protected by an energy shield. The Bridge is located near the spire of the observation platform, which is near to the center of the ship, but further back. Engines There are alot of engines on this ship, all are placed at the back. The Engine cooling rooms are located at every engine. All of the cooling rooms can be controlled by Main Engine Control, which is situated quite a long way from the other cooling rooms. Hyperdrive The Hyperdrive is the engines. This system required no maintenance and can be controlled from the Bridge or the Auxiliary Control Room. Life Support Life Support is regenerative, in that it is converted from solar power. The whole of the ship's hull is a kind of solar cell. It collects heat from stars at a relatively close distance. The energy collected is then converted into air using an increadibly advanced system. It collects 1 hours worth of energy (to be converted into air) for every 5 minutes near a sun (varies from distance). The Solar Converter room is situated deep within the ship, near to the back. The energy stored is released as needed through sevral sizable ventilation tubes which spread out from the Converter room into the rest of the ship. The room itsself is about 100m tall, and has 40 large cylindric containers situated throughout which are capable of storing energy, converting it to air and ventilating it. The air converter room always has ~10 maintenance crews looking after it. Navigation Navigational systems are built in to the main computer, making them untargettable. Power generation Power is generated through solar power. 4 Sarti Solar Generator 1.00s are placed near the corners of the ship. They can convert solar energy gathered from the hull into electrical energy increadibly sufficiently. The energy must first pass through the storage facilities in order to get to the Generators. Once it has passed into the generators, it gets converted into electrical energy. The 16 Sarti Solar Storage Facilities are placed surrounding the generators, 4 Storage Facilities acompany each generator. The energy collected from the hull passes into these, which can store emmense amounts of energy. The energy can be directed into the generators in order to be converted into electricity. Sensor The Sensors were fairly straight forward, using a radar-style system that could pick up ship or object data, and then bring it up on screen. For example, if an enemy strikeforce de-jumped at a Yarto's location, it would pick it up on the radar, and data would come up on the strikeforce, showing what was in the strikeforce, such as fighters, bombers, and possbily a carrier and a few destroyers. The data would be relayed to the bridge, and distributed throughout the targetting systems. If jamming systems or another type of disruptor wasn't being used, the radar could pick up flight patterns, as well as energy readings, such as armed weapons or engines. Shield Generator The Hydephiilan A1.aa Shield Generator was a high-end shield generator that used a kind of relay system between two generators. High energy volts would be discharged to one generator, which would then become highly powered, and discharge more energy to the other, and the cycle would go on. This system allowed for high shielding output, as overtime, the energy would become stronger, and the relay faster. Though this system was very clever in design, and performed extremely well, it needed careful maintenance and observation, so the energy relay wouldn't over-charge, and explode the generators. To counter this, the Hydephiilan senate gave the system an automatic discharge system, so if levels go too high, the energy could be discharged into an absorbant material, which would drown out the energy. Targetting Notes *Construction points: 16,500 Category:Hydephiilan Category:Space Ship Category:List of Y articles Category:Ship Type:Battleship